When I'm Gone
by GoldxxSunlight
Summary: Previously Boom. This is a story about a sad moment the McDoanldVenturi and how they cop
1. Guns

be nice and send lots of reviews and I love drama so if you hate drama or doctors DO NOT READ!!!!!!!

I own non of the characters unless they are made up.

Rated T for one serious injury no language and no adult themes

Boom

It was a sunny day and Edwin, Lizzie, Casey, and Derek were all outside playing soccer. They were having a lot of fun running around chasing a ball and Martie watching. Little did anyone know that some one else was watching.

George and Nora were inside making lunch inside and everyone had no clue that in two minutes their life could change. Casey was running right past Derek with Lizzie on the other side when every one heard it. A GUN SHOT!!!!!!

Derek tackled Lizzie and Casey throwing them to the ground and George ran outside grabbed Marti and ran back inside. Almost everyone thought everyone was safe. Derek got up off Casey and Lizzie he went inside to see if Edwin and Marti were safe with the girls right behind him when Casey screamed. He turned around to see why she was screaming, but as soon as he did he knew what was wrong.

Edwin was lying crying on the ground with blood pooling beneath around his leg.

Nora came out and as soon as she was done screaming she ran back inside and called 911.

Derek ran over to Edwin and flopped himself down on the ground picked a screaming Edwin up and started to run.

"Where are you going" Casey asked behind millions of tears .

" I'm not going to let him just be in pain" and Derek turned around and started to run towards the hospital, that's only ten blocks away, and all he could think was why did he not make sure everyone was safe, but he knew that it wasn't his fault it was so sudden no one had a chance to react. Finally they were at the Hospital.

_To be continued..._

_It sucks doesn't it, its to short, but its my first one so go easy. Hope to get lots of reviews. _


	2. Gone

_Hello again to all my fabulous reviewers and readers. I have decided to give this story more chapters, but I can't write them a lot with school dance and volleyball. So if you want another chapter review. Savvy?_

**Boom Chapter 2**

**News**

_Casey's_ P.O.V.

It had been hours since Derek had left. She was in the car driving to the hospital. There was a lot of noise, but she didn't care it was comforting. Thoughts were running through her head. One of those thoughts was what if Derek can't get Edwin in and his in the waiting room bleeding to death. Her thoughts were interrupted when they pulled into to hospital parking lot.

Casey want to run into the hospital, but she knew she had to stay calm. As soon as she walked in she went strait to the front desk.

"Edwin Venture." Casey told the nurse. **(Sorry if I spelled that wrong)**

"He is in room 223, but he might not be there right now." The cheerful nurse said.

"W-Why wouldn't he be in his room?" George asked.

"Oh I thought that other boy would have called you." The nurse said trying to sound sweet and innocent.

" That other boy is my other son and I want to know why won't Edwin be in his room?"

George said

"He is in surgery right now and I will have to ask you to take a seat" The nurse said

Casey walked to her seat and sat down. It wasn't long before the doctor came and called them. They went up an elevator and then to took a left. His room was big and on the couch was a sleeping Derek, and on the bed was Edwin.

He looked awful. He hade tubes connected to him and he so fragile under the covers. Then he woke up and looked over to were his family was standing.

"Hi," he said his voice was weak and horse, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Lizzie answered

Just then Edwin fell back on his pillow and started shaking. Th heart monitor went flat and doctors ran into the room. Derek had woke up, but the nurses were herding them out of the room. They were using shock to try and get his heart beating again.

"Clear" a nurse yelled and a doctor shocked Edwin.

They did that about ten times and then Casey heard the dreaded words "Call It." Those words rung in her head. She wouldn't believe it she couldn't, Edwin was not dead.

_Cliffy so review and I forgot the Disclaimer, but every one knows I don't own it _so no r_eviews no new chapter._


	3. OMG

_Sorry I know you are all going to kill me for not updating, but I have my reasons. So any way here is the next chapter._

**When I'm gone**

**3**

**Derek's P.O.V**

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. Edwin was NOT dead. He was a week away from turning fourteen. Tears were coming out of Derek's eyes. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry he had to be strong. He tried not to cry, but sadness overwhelmed him he started to sob and slid down the wall.

Thoughts kept chasing each other around in his head. Why didn't I grab him? Why didn't I take the car? It's my fault, it's all my fault.

He just thought of that. He could have taken the car. He lingered on that thought for a while, everything around him was invisible. Then he thought, it doesn't matter what I could have done, I didn't do it and it cost Edwin his life.

The doctor came and said a few things and then invited them inside. Then the doctor said. "I know I haven't introduced myself, my name is Dr. Lemur and I am terrible sorry about your loss." Derek didn't believe that, this guy had known Edwin for ten minutes not his entire life. "We would like you to know," continued the doctor while gesturing to the nurses in the room, "that he did die peacefully."

Derek couldn't take it any more he knew that Edwin did not die peacefully, as much as he hated to say it, but it was true. Derek wanted so bad to punch the doctor, but thought better of it and walked out of the slamming the door behind him.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

Derek looked angry and Casey didn't want to make him angrier. So she stayed in the room. She herself had red bolts under her eyes from crying. She knew she wasn't as sad as Derek, he had grown up with Edwin and she had only just meet him, but she also felt connected to him somehow. She walked up next to Edwin and looked at him.

He looked so weak and fragile under the covers . She looked at the clock he had been dead for one minute. She couldn't bear to think about it so she turned away. As soon as she did she felt a tug on the back of her skirt. She turned around thinking she had snagged something. Edwin was grabbing her skirt and was trying to talk. "Get a doctor, quick." Casey yelled.

About ten doctors ran into the room and one ushered Casey out. Casey then knew she had to tell Derek She ran through the hospital looking for him. All of a sudden she saw him, but then she slipped and fell. Everything went black.

**Derek's P.O.V**

Derek was walking back to Edwin's room when he saw Casey she was yelling that Edwein was alive. Then she slipped. Typical Casey, she fell all the time, but she wasn't getting back up. Derek ran over to her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't responding. "HELP, SOMEONE HELP" Derek yelled.

A doctor came and looked at her then he stood up and asked Derek, "Where are your parents?"

"In my brothers room why."

"Because," the doctor said "She needs surgery. That cut on her head has gone down to her skull."

Derek looked down and sure enough blood was on the floor he looked back at the doctor and passed out.

_What will happen I hope to update really soon ok so don't kill me_


	4. What the Hay

_Ok, don't kill me. I had this all written out but didn't have time to post it. So I went to post it today and it wasn't here so I have to rewrite it. Now its here so don't have a cow._

**Chapter 5**

**What the Hay**

Derek's POV

Derek woke up on a comfortable pillow looking through an open window. His first thoughts were _whoa that was one weird dream._ That's when it hit him. That wasn't a dream, Edwin wasn't dead, but Casey was hurt somewhere. He turned over to see Sam sitting beside him.

Sam was sound asleep so Derek tried his best to be quiet to get out of his bed. He stood there for a second. It was a weird feeling. His legs felt jelly and his head was spinning. Then he crashed. Sam woke up with a start.

"Whose there," He yelled. Then he noticed Derek. Worry crept on to his face, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was going to find the rest of my family, but apparently the stupid doctors have other plans." Derek said sarcastically

"Dude do you want some help."

"No I'll just fly and get myself back into a stupid bed so the stupid doctors will be stupidly happy!" Derek didn't want to sound angry, but he couldn't help it. He was upset because no one understood why he wanted to go to the rest of his family. So he got up on the bed, with Sam's help, and looked out the window at the moon and had no idea that the some one else was looking at the same moon.

_I know its short, but I'm really busy so please R and R and I'll update sooner. Savy? Hoped you liked it._

_Gold_


	5. Under the moon

_I' m back and I have _learned to type faster than usual so this could be longer so enjoy.

**Chapter 5 **

**Under the moon**

"What have I done?" said a boy of sixteen named Kevin Taylor.

He remembered that he was mad at Derek and Casey. They were so popular and no one knew his name. His brother had a gun and decided that it was time to get even. Kevin broke down in tears. He hadn't meant to shoot that kid he meant to shoot Derek, but had missed.

If Derek ever figured out it was him who hurt his brother he would be dead. That was it. IF he figured it out, if Derek remained in the dark he might have a chance. Of course he felt guilty, but what was done was done. He needed to go for a walk. HE walked out his bedroom door and shouted out his mom, "I'm going on a walk."

"Be back by ten." She responded.

She didn't know what he had done. How would she react if she found out. Again with the if's. He had trouble sleeping ever since he shot that kid. Then it dawned on him he didn't even know who that kid was. He sighed and looked up at the moon knowing it was going to be a long night. As he looked at that moon he had no clue someone else was also looking at it.

**Casey's POV**

Casey woke up and looked around. The tacky pink flower wall paper. The lack of windows. The beeping. She was not in her room. Her head hurt really bad. It felt as though someone had set fire to her head . She looked around again this time she saw her Mom.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess. Where am I?" Casey asked looking around again.

"In the Hospital."

It all came rushing back to her, Edwin's death and that he came back to life. Then she remembered running to tell Derek, she slipped, then Everything went black. The best she could think that happened is she slipped and hit her head.

Without thinking she put her head on her head and felt something she had never felt before.

"What exactly happened?" She asked Nora.

"Well," Nora started, "you were running to tell Derek about Edwin and you slipped and fell." Casey sat quietly so Nora continued, "you slipped and cut your head all the way down to the skull. They had to take you into surgery to get the knife out."

Casey was speechless. All this was to much she looked outside at the moon and was unaware two other people were looking at the exact same moon.

**So you get to know who almost killed Edwin and who caused the McDonald/Venturi family so much pain and who knows he might have an accomplice. Duh Duh Duh. When I get a chance to write next most of it will be from Casey, Derek, and Sam's POV and a surprise twist so keep looking for that update. Finally thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. I just dropped out of B-ball so I might have more time and remember read and review and pass this on spell soliloquy to everyone you know it is spelled S-O-L-I-L-O-Q-U-Y**

**Yours tell the cow shakes**

**Gold **


	6. Meet the Killer

_Hi everyone, I am updating before my birthday like I promised and I hope you guys like it. Before I forget need more reviews I got two and 2007 hits so waste 5 seconds and review just write loved it or update and I'll be happy K? K. SO with out further to do here is the next chapter._

**_Chapter 6_**

**When I'm Gone**

**Sam's POV**

Sam walked through the hospital on his way to the café to get him and Derek some cheeseburgers. A thought ran through his head for the fifth time. He had heard both what Derek and Casey had said happened and was trying to put two and two together. He had ruled out Max and Emily automatically. He was so busy thinking, he walked strait into someone.

"Sorry," he said picking up an empty coffee cup and handing it to the guy. He looked familiar, but Sam couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hi Sam," said the guy, "I was just out for a walk."

"Who are you again?" Sam asked

"I'm Kevin Taylor."

"Oh, are you in my math class?"

"Yes."

"Well see you in class then?"

"I guess."

Kevin left in a hurry down the hallway and out of Sam's sight. Sam did notice a hint of paranoia, but he just shrugged it off. He walked to the restaurant and ordered two cheeseburgers. Then he went to the elevator and rode it up to Derek and Casey's floor.

Casey's POV 

Casey was lying on her bed, her head throbbing. She wanted out, but since she had surgery on her head the doctors said she would have to stay another week. Derek was out and so was Edwin they had got out three days ago.

"How you feeling?" Casey snapped her head and her eyes meet her boyfriends eyes.

"Hi Max, I feel fine, but the doctors still won't let me go."

" Maybe it's for the better."

"I guess you're probably right."

"When am I never." He smirked at her and she threw a stuffed animal at him.

"Watch it or I may decide to go out with Emily."

"You wouldn't"  
"I would." The couple hugged and stayed in each other embrace unaware that the cause of all Casey's pain was less than 20 feet away.

_I know its short, but I update both my stories and my aunt was helping (not really) She kept taking the keyboard so I hope you like it and you know what to do and next time I won't be so nice_

_Yours tell the cow shakes_

_Gold_


	7. World War Three Part 1

HI everyone sorry I haven't updated soon, but I was waiting to get more reviews. Out of 2600 viewers I got 2 reviews. I might stop this story if I don't get some more reviews. Anyway excuse my rambling and enjoy this new story.

_I don't own Life with Derek. _

Chapter 7

**World War Two Again Part 1.**

Casey was finally felling better. She was going to be released in a couple hours. Everything was finally getting back to normal. They still hadn't found the person that had shot Edwin, but they where looking very hard the only problem was there was hardly any evidence. At the moment Casey was walking around and gathering all her flowers, stuffed animals, balloons, clothes, and all the other stuff people have brought her. She picked up a bear that Max had given her. Max was coming later. Him and Emily were invited to come eat dinner with the McDonald-Venturi to celebrate everything going back to normal. 

Casey was lost in thought thinking about how crazy the last couple of weeks had been. She was to busy she didn't notice Max walk in until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi sweetie, how are you felling?" Max asked.

"Fine." Casey answered. She started to pack again. That's when Derek ran into the room and looked around and ran back out. Max and Casey looked at each other.

"Casey stay here, I'm going to see what's wrong with Derek," Max walked out of the room and right into Sam, "Sorry Sam, Hey do you know what is wrong with Derek?"

"No that's what I was going to find out."

The two young men ran down the hall where Derek went. That's when they saw him coming out of another room. Max and Sam rna up and grabbed him before he could run again. 

"Dude what's the matter, your going crazy." Sam said.

"Sam….Marti….."Derek stammered.

"What wrong?" Max asked.

Derek looked at Sam then at Max and then he pulled out a note from his pocket. HE broke down crying and fell to the floor. Max took the note from Derek and Sam sat down beside him to comfort him. Max opened the note.

**I have Marti and if you and Casey **

**Don't come, I don't think you want**

**To know what will happen!**

"Oh my god." Max said

"What does it say?" Sam asked. Max handed him the note and he read it. He looked at it and then at Derek and now he knew why Derek was hysterical, he loved Marti and he would blame himself.

" Don't worry Derek me and Max will find her, right Max?" Max nodded and Sam stood up and the two ran off leaving Derek to think the worst would happen to smarti.

_So did you guys like it or was it a piece of junk. Review it and this story is almost over._

_Gold!___


End file.
